A Promise of The Elven King
by 13th Hell
Summary: Glorfindel diminta Cirdan menjemput Thranduil di Eryn Lasgalen untuk mau berlayar ke Valinor. Tapi Thranduil tak bisa pergi karena sebuah janji. mampukah Glorfindel mambujuknya, atau Sang Raja Peri tetap memilih tinggal?


**"A Promise of The Elven King"  
Lord of the ring (c) J.R.R Tolkien.  
Forth age universe. AU.**

* * *

Cirdan mengelus janggutnya saat menyambut kedatangan rombongan peri terakhir yang akan berangkat ke Undying Land. Rombongan peri dari Imladris yang dipimpin oleh Glorfindel dan sahabatnya Erestor.

"_Mae govannen_, Cirdan!"

"_Mae govannen_, Glorfindel! Etestor!"

"Ini rombongan terakhir yang akan berlayar."

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Aku tahu." Cirdan mengangguk sambil mengamati rombongan itu.

"Ah, _Elfing_ itu tak ada rupanya."

"Maaf?"

Glorfindel terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Cirdan. Seingatnya _elfing_ sudah tak ada lagi yang masih tinggal di Middle Earth, dan ia yakin karena dari semua daerah tempat tinggal peri sudah pergi berlayar ke Valinor.

"Ah, tidak-tidak masih ada satu."

Cirdan seolah membaca pikiran Glorfindel, Glorfindel pun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau tau dimana? Mungkin aku bisa menyusul mereka."

Ia yakin _elfing_ itu tidak sendiri, mungkin masih ada keluarga yang tinggal atau terpisah dari rombongan. Dan Cirdan pasti tahu, dia adalah _eldar_ yang tau segalanya lagipula.

"Dia sendirian dan aku yakin kau bisa menemuinya. Dia di Eryn Lasgalen."

"Lasgalen? Benarkah? Thranduil tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu, kau yakin _elfing_ itu disana?"

Glorfindel tahu Cirdan tak mungkin salah. Tapi rasanya Thranduil tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, meninggalkan _elfling_ sendirian di hutan. Cirdan yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Glorfindel pun tersenyum.

"Anak sang raja."

"Legolas? Tapi dia sudah berlayar dari Ithilien dan itu sudah lama sekali."

"Ya dan tidak. Bukan Legolas. _Elfling_ yang kukenal di Doriath, mirip ayahnya keras namun masih jauh lebih baik."

"Cirdan, aku tau kau suka teka-teki. Tapi sebaiknya kau katakan saja dari awal bahwa Thranduil masih keras kepala dan tak mau berlayar."

Cirdan terkikik karena Glofindel akhirnya mengerti.

"Ya, ya dia memang keras kepala tapi dia bukan tak mau pergi."

Lagi, Glorfindel mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mungkin dia ingin menyiksa diri dan membiarkan _fëa-_nya ke Hall of Mandos. Itu pun kalo Namo menerima."

Kalimat terakhir hanya berupa bisikan, tapi Cirdan mendengar dan ia tidak senang.

"Aku tak menyukainya jika memang begitu. Tapi aku tak mungkin menyusulnya."

"Mungkin Oromë akan menyusulnya nanti."

Cirdan terdiam namun ia masih mengelus janggutnya dan tampak sedang berpikir. Glorfindel tahu apa yang dipikirkan si peri pembuat kapal itu, ia pun menghela nafas. Glorfindel tidak terlalu suka dengan Oropher atau anaknya, mereka berdua sama-sama keras. Tapi dalam hati Glorfindel yang masih banyak kebijakan, ia merasa sesungguhnya Thranduil baginya tak seburuk itu.

"Asfaloth!"

Glorfindel pun memanggil kudanya dan menaikinya.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, tapi tak bisa berjanji. Kau tahu sekeras kepala apa dia itu."

"Karena itu aku tidak minta kau berjanji. Dia memang keras tapi hatinya tidak. Sampaikan padanya anaknya menunggunya dan akan terus menunggunya."

"Akan kusampaikan. Erestor, kau kini yang akan memimpin berlayarlah duluan. Kami akan menyusul setelahnya."

Dan Glorfinder pun memacu kudanya menujuk Eryn Lasgalen.

* * *

Glorfindel memacu kudanya, Asfaloth, secepatnya. Hatinya sedikit tidak ikhlas sebenarnya, tapi Cirdan ada benarnya. Walau ia tidak suka pada Thranduil, setidaknya ia melakukan ini demi Legolas. Elf muda yang namanya kini sering dinyanyikan bangsanya sebagai salah satu pahlawan di Arda. Legolas pantas dapat kebahagiaan, meski justru kebahagiannya adalah ayahnya sendiri yang terlalu keras kepala. Asfaloth berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah hutan Eryn Lasgalen yang kini sepi, menyadarkan pikiran Glorfindel.

"Ada apa, Asfaloth?"

Si kuda putih itu hanya meringkik dan kemudian berjalan pelan keluar dari jalan yang dibuat rakyat Thranduil.

"Kau tau dimana dia?"

Asfaloth mendengus mengiyakan. Tak lama Glorfindel sampai di depan sebuah pohon Oak besar. Di antara rimbunnya daun hijau pohon itu ia bisa melihat surai emas milik Raja Silvan yang duduk termenung di cabang pohon itu.

"Thranduil!"

Glorfindel memanggil untuk meminta perhatiannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi, Glorfindel. Ayahku mencintai Arda. Ia rela menolak panggilan lautan karena cintanya pada Middle Earth."

"Tapi kau bukan ayahmu."

"Ayahku dipilih untuk menjadi raja dan ia telah berjanji pada rakyatnya. Dan kini aku menjadi raja hutan ini."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai dan kau tau itu."

"Tapi janji adalah janji."

"Kau sudah melaksanakannya, Kau sudah tak terikat."

"Menjadi raja ya aku sudah melaksanakannya. Melindungi rakyatku dan mengembalikan hutan ini menjadi indah kembali juga kuakui sudah ku lakukan dengan baik."

"Aku tak pernah mau memujimu. Aku tak pernah menyukaimu. Tapi kuakui kau raja yang hebat."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau masih tak mengerti. Janjiku tak pernah bisa ditepati jika aku pergi."

Glorfindel menatap tajam Thranduil.

"Jangan bilang kau berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Middle Earth."

Thranduil hanya tersenyum getir.

"Janjiku adalah untuk terus menjadi raja selama rakyatku masih ada di Middle Earth atau aku _fading_."

"Tapi rakyatmu sudah pergi ke barat semua bukan? Bahkan kudengar Galion lah yang terakhir."

Thranduil tersenyum kecil, ia melompat ke bawah. Berhadapan langsung dengan Glorfindel, Glorfindel hanya menatapnya heran. Tangan Thranduil menarik tangan Glorfindel dan menuntunnya pada pohon besar itu.

"Ini adalah jantung Eryn Lasgalen."

Ia menaruh tangan Glorfindel di batang pohon besar itu, sementara tangannya berada di atasnya. Sebuah kehangatan mengalir dari tangan Thranduil. Sedetik kemudian Glorfindel bisa merasakan bisikan pohon di sekelilingnya, kemudian suara nyanyian peri. Thranduil melepaskan tangan Glorfindel, sedangkan Glorfindel menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Mereka masih ada dan mereka akan terus menuntut janjiku."

"Kau... Kau tak bisa melakukan itu! Itu janji terbodoh yang pernah kudengar! Kenapa kau setuju dengan janji berbahaya itu, Aku tahu kau tak mungkin sebodoh itu!"

"Itu bukan janjiku. Ayahku yang berjanji saat ia pertama kali ditunjuk menjadi raja. Ayahku mencintai Arda. Ia pernah bilang padaku untuk terus tinggal di sini selamanya. Tapi kini aku yang menjadi raja, dan janji itu kini menjadi tanggung jawabku." Glorfindel baru akan membantah, tapi Thranduil menghentikannya, "Tidak Glorfindel, aku tak pernah menyalahkan ayahku. Jika saja ia tau hidupnya berakhir di perang itu, ia akan meminta janji itu batal saat aku menjadi raja. Karena ia tahu aku akan menanggungnya."

"Tapi itu akan tetap batal. Kau bukan yang berjanji, Thranduil."

"Janji itu adalah janji Raja hutan ini."

Glorfindel tahu, apapun yang ia akan katakan Thranduil akan membantahnya. Entah apa yang ada dikepala Sindar itu, menyiksa diri dengan janji yang bahkan bukan dari mulutnya.

"Kau keras kepala! Sejak awal aku tahu kau tak akan mendengarkanku untuk ikut pergi ke barat. Meski alasannya berbeda, hasilnya tetap sama. Aku kemari karena Cirdan memintaku, dia tahu kau bukan tak mau pergi. Satu pesan untukmu, Legolas akan menunggumu dan akan terus menunggumu. Aku tahu dibalik sifatmu yang arogan, kau menyayanginya. Seandainya kau bisa merubah pikiranmu untuknya, untuk kebahagiannya. Karena alasan lain aku membujukmu adalah karena dirinya."

Thranduil menatap ke arah barat, wajahnya sendu tapi kemudian ia menunduk. Dengan lirih ia berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa, Glorfindel. Legolas pun mengetahuinya, karena Galion telah kutitipkan surat untuknya. Ia tak akan menungguku selamanya, ingatannya tentangku akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu."

Tangan Glorfindel mengepal, ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Thranduil. Tapi ia bisa apa, sekali lagi seberapa pun ia membunjuknya Thranduil tak akan mendengarkannya.

"Kalau begitu, terserah! Aku akan kembali ke Grey Heaven. Tugasku sudah selesai, semoga kau benar-benar tahu akan keputusanmu. Selamat tinggal!"

Glorfindel menaiki kudanya dan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh lagi. Sedangkan Thranduil kembali terduduk di batang pohon Oak besar itu. Ia tahu keputusannya mungkin keliru, tapi ia tak ingin meninggalkan rakyatnya. Seberapapun kuatnya panggilan laut yang menghabisi hatinya yang semakin hari semakin sendu. Jika memang ia harus _fading_, maka ia akan menerimanya. Ia akan menepati janjinya untuk hidup, untuk menjadi Raja Peri selama rakyatnya masih ada.

"Maafkan aku, _Ion-nìn. _Aku memang bukan _Ada _yang baik untukmu padahal kau adalah anak yang paling kubanggakan. _Novaer, my little Greenleaf._ Semoga kau bahagia di negeri para Valar."

**-Fin-**

**Glosarium:**

_Mae govannen (Sindarin): _Well, Met!

_Elfing: _Elf child

_Eldar: _first born

_Fëa (Sindarin): _soul

Silvan: Woodelf

_Ion-nìn (Sindarin): _My son

_Ada:_ Dad

_Novaer (sidarin): _Farewell/ Be good


End file.
